Timber pallets may be constructed in two basic styles, the first being made up of three (or more) bearers or stringers, with boards running across the top and bottom of these to make up a deck for supporting products. Boards are generally nailed on to the bearers, but may be screwed on or attached by other methods. The first and last boards on a given side are referred to as lead boards. The second style is similar but has blocks and connector boards in place of the bearers. Pallets of both styles may be constructed in a variety of sizes depending on their use and geographic location. Pallets may also be constructed in other materials, such as plastic, metal, composite materials or a combination of materials.
Pallets (of any style) can be repaired when damaged. This repair traditionally requires manual handling and inspection by an operator, with mechanised systems available for moving the pallet to and from the human operator who completes the repair of the pallet. Additionally, there is sometimes a separate requirement for pallets (of any style) to be inspected against standards and quality criteria to determine that they are fit for use—this is also currently a manual process.